1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to downhole service tools, and more particularly to a device and method for diverting flow exiting downhole service tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known within the oil and gas industry to inject a variety of fluids or slurries into a downhole well through the use of a service tool connected to a service string. An example of such a service tool can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,644 issued on Jul. 9, 1991 to Szarka et al. Prior service tools are deficient, however, in that they are prone to being eroded by the exiting fluid, which erosion thereby shortens the life of the service tool. As will become apparent from the following description and discussion, however, the present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the previous devices and constitutes an improved and more efficient service tool for use in injecting fluids and slurries into a downhole well.